


fire meet gasoline

by piorunianrteci



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, fire meet gasoline dosłownie, nie umiem w tagi, tchórze in love, trochę miłości bo na nią zasługują, wreszcie się spotykają
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piorunianrteci/pseuds/piorunianrteci
Summary: słodko-gorzkie spotkanie po ośmiu latach, które wywraca świat kougamiego do góry nogami. i świat akane również. (gościnnie: yayoi/shion & ginoza/mika)główna inspiracja: sia - fire meet gasoline
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	fire meet gasoline

wielokrotnie zastanawiała się, jak mógłby wyglądać ten moment. 

odpalała wtedy _jego_ ulubione papierosy, a unoszący się w powietrzu dym otulał ją, zamykał w szczelnym, ciasnym uścisku niczym te wytęsknione ramiona, przynosząc ukojenie, poczucie bezpieczeństwa i pieprzoną namiastkę normalności. czasem przymykała zmęczone powieki, pogrążając się w niezgłębionej ciemności, zapadając się w niej bezwładnie, jakby nurkowała w odmętach oceanu, a czasami po prostu widziała jego sylwetkę, zadziorny uśmiech i stalowe tęczówki, w tym półmroku, w tej niewielkiej łunie światła żarzącego się papierosa, tańczącej w pomieszczeniu. 

wyobrażała sobie tę chwilę na wiele sposobów, przechodząc przez rzewne wizje pełne wzruszenia i niekontrolowanych łez, spływających obficie po policzkach niczym rzęsisty deszcz, w którym po raz pierwszy go zobaczyła, a kończąc na mirażu wypełnionym oślepiającą złością. tak bolesną, aż rozbijającą atomy na jeszcze mniejsze cząstki. niemożliwą do zatrzymania i opanowania, pierwotną furią. a może zwyczajną, gorzką rozmową, która złamałaby serce im obojgu. 

jednak każde wyobrażenie, które skrywała w sercu, które przechowywała w szufladkach umysłu niczym najcenniejsze skarby, nie mogło się równać z tym, czego doświadczyła. z czym zetknęła się w namacalnej rzeczywistości. 

bo nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczała, nie brała pod uwagę nawet najmniejszej możliwości, że ich pierwsze spotkanie, po tych pieprzonych ośmiu latach rozłąki i zagranicznej tułaczki, przybierze tak groteskowe tory. 

kiedy dostrzegła na swoim biurku pudrowo-różową, prostokątną kopertę z jej imieniem zapisanym piękną, niezwykle dokładną kaligrafią, a także gdy szefowa kasei poinformowała ją o całym przedsięwzięciu, akane zamarła w bezruchu, niezdolna do przeanalizowania tego, co właśnie usłyszała. choć słowa odbijały się echem w głowie kobiety, choć rozbrzmiewały nieustannie, doprowadzając ją na skraj szaleństwa, nie potrafiła wyłapać ich sensu, zupełnie jakby tworzyły koherentny strumień abstrakcyjnego bełkotu. to musiał być sen, kolejny amok, w który nieświadomie popadła, tracąc kontrolę, a z którego nie mogła się wydostać. przecież to było szalone. nierealne. absolutnie poza zasięgiem ludzkich zdolności kognitywistycznych. 

jednak gdy wreszcie nadszedł ten moment i stanęła z nim oko w oko, po tych niezliczonych latach przepełnionych tęsknotą, będących przeklętą wiecznością, akane w jednym momencie umarła. rozpadła się na milion kawałków, rozsypała się pod siłą jego spojrzenia, tracąc formę i kształt, gubiąc swoją treść. jak na ironię, to jedno spojrzenie jednocześnie podarowało jej upragnione katharsis. ukojenie, którego rozpaczliwie potrzebowała i którego brak tak dotkliwie odczuwała.

i zmartwychwstała. odrodziła się niczym feniks z popiołów, z tego pyłu i prochu, którym przez ostatni czas była jej dusza, nie odrywając wzroku od jego stalowych, roziskrzonych zaskoczeniem i zarazem zduszonych stłamszonym wzruszeniem, tęczówek. 

choć początkowo truchlała ze strachu na myśl o wspólnej konfrontacji, zapadając się w nadinterpretacji i przesadnych rozmyślaniach, gdzieś pośrodku duszy, w ostatniej warstwie jestestwa, wiernie trzymała słowa usłyszane od masaoki. traktowała je niczym bezcenny skarb, złotą prawdę, której nie mogła zaprzeczyć, będącą jej ostoją i kotwicą, utrzymującą ją przy zdrowych zmysłach. 

bo doskonale wiedziała, że ten pocieszny staruszek miał rację. wraz z kougamim byli związani czymś niematerialnym, metafizycznym, nieuchwytnym w żaden sposób. czerwoną nicią przeznaczenia, która instynktownie pozwalała wrócić im do siebie.

gdy tylko przekroczyła próg eleganckiego pomieszczenia, przypominającego bardziej komnatę niż pokój i gdy ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się w połowie drogi, nieświadomie wstrzymała oddech. wszystkie emocje, które w sobie kumulowała, które rozpaczliwie próbowała stłamsić i wyplenić, wybuchły w jej wnętrzu, dewastując każdą zaporę, skrzętnie budowaną przez ostatnich kilka lat. to było prawdziwe pandemonium, niekontrolowany huragan królujący w atomach, składających się na jej drobne ciało; odczuwała wszystko na raz. każdą pojedynczą emocję, które w efekcie końcowym mieszały się w nieopisanym poplątaniu. miała ochotę płakać z radości, miała ochotę krzyczeć z niedowierzania, które mrowiło w koniuszkach palców. a jednocześnie miała wrażenie, że jest niezdolna, by ruszyć się choć o milimetr. 

zamarła na jego widok. 

na pierwszy rzut oka niewiele się zmienił; jego kruczoczarne, rozwichrzone w nieładzie włosy były trochę dłuższe niż ostatnim razem, gdy go widziała. zerknęła przelotem niżej; bez trudu zauważyła, że twarz mężczyzny nabrała jeszcze dojrzalszych rysów, które niewątpliwie musiały wyostrzyć się przez wszystko, co przeszedł przez tych kilka lat wędrownego, niebezpiecznego życia. a gdy tylko dotarł do niej fakt, że znów ma na sobie garnitur, jak za czasów ich wspólnej pracy w biurze bezpieczeństwa, poczuła, jak ciepłe rozrzewnienie wypełnia jej trzewia, roztwarza się w limfie, krążąc po całym jej ciele. 

i wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, jeden nieśmiały uśmiech, który posłał w jej kierunku, a akane była tego pewna. nic się między nimi nie zmieniło. 

to był _jej_ kougami. ten sam, którego poznała osiem lat temu. i którego wtedy pokochała. 

powiedzieć, że był zaskoczony to jak nic nie powiedzieć. kougami spędził kilka dobrych, bezsennych nocy, nieustannie analizując, bezgranicznie zapadając się w natarczywych przemyśleniach, które ani trochę nie rozwiązywały jego dylematu. miał wrażenie, że zaproszenie, które otrzymał od, co prawda byłych już, członkiń pierwszej dywizji było abstrakcyjne. może nawet groteskowe, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia. a przede wszystkim kurewsko zaskakujące. 

i choć poważnie zastanawiał się nad odmową, czując, że było to nieodpowiednie, by pojawiał się tak beztrosko, niczym filip z konopi, w trakcie najważniejszego dnia w ich _nowym_ życiu, wiedział, że zarówno shion, jak i yayoi, zapewne znalazłyby go w przeciągu godziny, a następnie zaciągnęły siłą, nie szczędząc przy tym oszczerstw i poważnych gróźb. próbował sobie wmawiać, że to wina ich niedorzecznego nieprofesjonalizmu, wymieszanego z bezmyślnością i szaleństwem, jednak doskonale wiedział i tylko przed samym sobą miał odwagę, by wreszcie to przyznać, że wizja spotkania z akane onieśmielała go w każdy możliwy sposób. gdzieś pod skórą czuł nieprzyjemną nerwowość, może nawet strach. jak mógłby spojrzeć jej w oczy po tylu latach? jak mógłby stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz, nie czując palącego wstydu? nie był godny. nie zasługiwał, by móc z nią porozmawiać, by móc spędzić z nią choć sekundę wyrwaną z całej czasoprzestrzeni. 

zranił ją. zawiódł. bezczelnie oszukał, obiecując coś, czego nie mógł dotrzymać. 

lecz gdzieś bardzo głęboko, w najodleglejszej warstwie duszy; tam, gdzie skrzętnie ukrywał swoje najskrytsze, może nawet bezczelne i egoistyczne pragnienia, tliło się coś na wzór ekscytacji. na samą myśl o jej orzechowych oczach, o łagodnym spojrzeniu, które koiło jego rozdygotany, niespokojny umysł, czuł się _żywy._

a gdy tylko zobaczył ją tamtego wieczora, wszystkie stłamszone emocje do czerwoności rozżarzyły się w jego trzewiach i miał wrażenie, jakby ostatnich ośmiu lat nie było. jakby ktoś wymazał je z jego osi życia, wyciął niczym zbędne klatki w taśmie filmowej, by znów mógł być częścią pierwszej dywizji. i był pewien, że jedynym wyjaśnieniem tego iluzorycznego poczucia musiały być jej roziskrzone tęczówki. ten uśmiech, który otulał ciepłem jego serce, sprawiając, że rozrastało się pod mostkiem, pęczniejąc w przypływie splątanych uczuć. i nagle ten cały czas, który spędził, tułając się po obcych krajach, walcząc i szukając namiastki utopii, wydawał się odrealniony. tak nierzeczywisty, niczym senna mara, niczym koszmar, z którego wreszcie się wyrwał. 

przecież jego utopia, jego upragniony raj i niezdefiniowane wcześniej pojęcie _nieba_ , stało tuż przed nim. zamykało się w spojrzeniu orzechowych oczu, które z niemą tęsknotą, z tym okropnie zawstydzającym zachwytem pokonywało dzielącą ich odległość, trafiając w kolejne warstwy istnienia, by dotrzeć do tej ostatniej. i raz jeszcze rozbudzić wszystkie jego egoistyczne łaknienia.

w całym emocjonalnym bałaganie, przepełnionym skrajnymi emocjami, jedno było wyraziste. wyostrzone niczym za pomocą odpowiedniego filtru. jedyne, czego szczerze pragnął, to być dla niej _wystarczający._

nieświadomie wstrzymał oddech, lustrując jej drobną sylwetkę; nie była już tą roztrzęsioną łanią wśród rzęsistego deszczu, tak niewinną i nieśmiałą w swoich ruchach. biła od niej powaga i niezachwiana pewność siebie, która hipnotyzowała go bardziej niż jedwabna, kobaltowa sukienka, okalająca smukłą linię jej talii. od zawsze uważał ją za cholernie kobiecą, jednak gdy spoglądał na nią po tych ośmiu latach, będących nieskończoną, nieznośną wiecznością, nie mógł znaleźć słów, by ubrać w słowa tę aurę, która ją otaczała. była tak niezależna, tak charyzmatyczna i dojrzała, a jednocześnie jeszcze piękniejsza niż ostatnim razem. 

olśniewająca. oszałamiająca. urzekająca do tego stopnia, że z trudem przełykał ślinę, czując ogromną gulę, uniemożliwiającą oddychanie. czy on w ogóle miał prawo, by spoglądać na jej wyśnione oblicze?

— trochę czasu minęło od ostatniego razu, prawda, kougami-san?

nawet nie zauważył, kiedy pokonała dzielącą ich odległość; nagle usłyszał ten miękki głos, a sekundę później była tuż obok niego. w momencie otulił go słodki zapach, którego dominującą nutą był jaśmin wymieszany z dodatkiem maliny. gdzieś na samym końcu poczuł coś ostrego, budzącego skojarzenie z pieprzem i wiedział, że nawet tak niepozorna rzecz jak perfumy, idealnie komponowały się z jej złożonym, wielowymiarowym charakterem. 

było tyle rzeczy, które chciał jej powiedzieć. które kotłowały się między skroniami, piętrzyły w stosach, zajmując kolejne jednostki kwadratowe powierzchni jego umysłu. nie wiedział, jak wyrazić tę skruchę, która niczym cierniowa pętla otaczała gardło, tę tęsknotę, która rozdzierała mu serce raz za razem, gdy tylko twarz akane pojawiała się przed jego powiekami. od czego powinien zacząć, gdzie w tej całej plątaninie był jakikolwiek początek? i niewiele myśląc, kierując się pierwszym odruchem, wycharczał słabym, tak niepodobnym do niego, głosem. 

— przepraszam.

gdy pochwycił jej miękkie spojrzenie, w jednej chwili poczuł niewyobrażalny ścisk w żołądku; zupełnie jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła miażdżyła jego narządy, wywołując kolejne spazmy bólu nieprzyjemnie pulsującego w każdej tkance. jak mogła spoglądać na niego z takim spokojem, tak łagodnie i cierpliwie? nie zasługiwał na to; nie zasługiwał na jej dobroć, która choć niewypowiedziana, zawisła w powietrzu. powinna wrzasnąć, wymierzyć siarczysty policzek, zalać go goryczą i złością, która i tak byłaby tylko kroplą w morzu cierpienia, przez które sama musiała przejść. 

poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, gdy dotarło do niego fakt, że to wszystko było tak boleśnie, cholernie szczere. akane była ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby jakiekolwiek słowa i gesty podszyć kurtuazją; jej delikatnie rozbawione, aksamitne spojrzenie było instynktowne, oczywiście naturalne, tak samo jak i pokrzepiający uśmiech, posłany w jego kierunku. 

— przyjmę przeprosiny, jeśli obiecasz, że gdy spotkamy się następnym razem, opowiesz mi wszystko, co się u ciebie działo.

z każdym kolejnym słowem, zapadał się w sobie coraz bardziej; implozja rozchodziła się po jego atomach niczym reakcja łańcuchowa, a on nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta drobna kobieta, stojąca tuż przed nim, naprawdę była prawdziwa. to było niemożliwe, by ktoś miał w sobie tyle dobroci. by ktoś taki jak _on_ dostał od takiej osoby jak _ona_ tyle zrozumienia.

— teraz to chyba nienajlepszy moment — zachichotała cicho i w tej samej chwili drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się raz jeszcze. na sali w momencie zapadła cisza; wszystkie znajome twarze skierowały się w stronę dwóch kobiet, które z ogromnymi uśmiechami, tęczówkami skrzącymi się wzruszeniem, dumnie stąpały w kierunku urzędnika, stojącego nieopodal hebanowego, masywnego biurka. 

akane poczuła, jak głos więźnie jej w gardle; gdy spoglądała na tę dwójkę, będącą wreszcie wolnymi ludźmi, tak pięknie zakochaną, spełniającą największe marzenie, ogarnęło ją nieopisane wzruszenie. z trudem powstrzymywała rzewne łzy, które nieznośnie błysnęły w kącikach jej oczu. wyglądały tak olśniewająco, aż zaparło jej dech w piersi; pierwszy raz widziała yayoi w rozpuszczonych włosach, które leistymi pasmami spływały po odsłoniętych ramionach. czarna sukienka nie tylko podkreślała jej szczupłe ciało, lecz również kontrastowała z porcelanową skórą, jeszcze bardziej uwydatniając jej bladość i kruchość budzącą skojarzenie z lalką. 

przeniosła wzrok na drugą kobietę; nie wiedziała, jak to możliwe, lecz shion była jeszcze piękniejsza niż zazwyczaj. czerwona, mocno przylegająca do ciała, sukienka idealnie oddawała jej kokieteryjny, zadziorny charakter, będąc jednocześnie na tyle elegancką, by zachować klasę i nie budzić zgorszenia. swoje złote, gęste włosy upięła w niskiego koka, a pojedyncze kosmyki, które się z niego wymknęły, leniwie okalały jej szczupłą twarz. i akane była pewna, że tym magicznym dodatkiem, tym niepowtarzalnym elementem, który je tak niedorzecznie upiększał, było bezgraniczne szczęście i miłość zawieszona między aksamitnymi spojrzeniami, gdy miękko wypowiadały słowa przysięgi, wsuwając srebrne obrączki na swoje palce. 

przez ułamek sekundy pośrodku ogromnej, zaraźliwej euforii, która z zawrotną prędkością rozprzestrzeniała się po pomieszczeniu, poczuła to jedno ukłucie. szpilkę wbitą prosto w serce. tę nieznośną zadrę, będącą oznaką paskudnej zazdrości. ileż ona by oddała, by mieć choć namiastkę tego szczęścia. tej oszałamiającej, narkotycznej miłości. zerknęła ukradkiem na stojącego obok niej mężczyznę; zwiedziła mocno zarysowaną linię jego żuchwy, wąskie, spierzchnięte usta, by przenieść wzrok na rozwichrzone, przydługie włosy i poczuła, jakby ktoś z niebotycznie ogromną siłą ścisnął jej trzewia, łamiąc niczym kruche, uschnięte gałązki.

oddałaby wszystko, by dzielić ten zakazany raj właśnie z nim. 

choć kougami powinien swoją uwagę skupić na pannach młodych, jego spojrzenie mimowolnie uciekało w kierunku drobnej szatynki, stojącej tuż obok niego. nie chciał się bezczelnie na nią gapić, bo przecież nawet nie powinien tego robić, jednak nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku; z zaciekawieniem studiował każdą emocję, która przemykała przez twarz akane. dostrzegał to wzruszenie tańczące na tafli orzechowych tęczówek, kiedy kobiety składały sobie przysięgę, jej nieśmiały uśmiech i przeszklone oczy, odbijające euforię i miłość bijącą od shion oraz yayoi. wyłapał nawet ten urywek, ułamek sekundy, jak ukradkiem ocierała pojedyncze łzy migocące w kącikach. 

i z każdą kolejną chwilą, z każdym uczuciem, które głęboko wdzierało się w jej rysy, miał coraz większą ochotę, by otoczyć ją ramieniem. tak po prostu, gdyby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. przyciągnąć do swojego torsu, tak blisko, by cały cholerny dystans zniknął w nicości, a następnie zamknąć w szczelnym, czułym uścisku. jednak trwał w bezruchu, otoczony szponami niemocy, wiedząc, że nie może tego zrobić. nie może, nie powinien, nie jest _jej_ godny. 

i tylko ta jedna, może okrutna i paskudnie egoistyczna, myśl poprawiała mu humor w tej spirali skrajności: akane przyszła sama. gdzieś pośrodku tej nieprzyzwoitej radości, fakt ten niesamowicie go dziwił. przecież to była _ona_ ; tak inteligentna i charyzmatyczna, tak niepowtarzalna i wyjątkowa w swoim niezachwianym charakterze, a do tego niesamowicie piękna. jakim cudem taka kobieta mogła nikogo nie mieć? nie miał czasu na dłuższe przemyślenia; ceremonia dobiegła końca, a to oznaczało, że wszyscy zgromadzeni ruszyli w kierunku panien młodych, otaczając je aurą radości, wiązanką najróżniejszych życzeń i masą uścisków, mających pokazać wsparcie i nieopisane szczęście, udzielające się wszystkim wokół. 

— shinya, skarbie jesteś niczym wino — shion posłała mu ogromny uśmiech, zarzucając szczupłe, odsłonięte ramiona na szyję — przysięgam na sybil, im starszy, tym lepszy.

puściła mu oczko, nie szczędząc tej swojej uwodzicielskiej, zawadiackiej strony. to była cała ona, zupełnie się nie zmieniła przez tych kilka lat; tak beztroska i naturalna, jakby instynktownie urodzona do tego, by flirtować i skradać ludziom serca. a jednocześnie robiła to tak nienachalnie, z nieopisaną gracją, że ciężko było nie ulec tym krwistoczerwonym ustom, wyginającym się w zadziornych uśmiechach. kougami doskonale wiedział, że to tylko forma przekomarzania się; ile to razy posyłała mu tak niewybredne teksty?

nie chciał jednak, by cała uwaga spadła na jego przeklętą osobę, przecież to nie on był tutaj najważniejszy. to był _ich_ dzień, ich moment, by celebrować miłość, dlatego machnął tylko ręką, od razu zmieniając temat.

— to ja tutaj powinienem być od komplementów — rzucił żartobliwym tonem, a potem ciężko westchnął, by z prawdziwą powagą, nieukrywanym wzruszeniem dodać — jesteście przepiękne. i cholernie wam gratuluję. 

raz jeszcze objął ramieniem blondynkę, z ust której uciekło ciche westchnienie, a następnie zamknął w uścisku yayoi. dostrzegł kątem oka jej przeszklone tęczówki w kolorze morskiej tafli i mimowolnie poczuł pod skórą przedziwny dreszcz. czy gdyby był wolnym człowiekiem, czy gdyby nie spieprzył swojego życia przez całą lawinę błędów, mógłby otrzymać od nich taką samą radość? takie samo wsparcie, gdyby przeżywał tak wyjątkowy dzień w swoim życiu? 

kougami zawsze uciekał od tych nieprzyjemnych myśli; kiedyś uważał je za mrzonki, za niepotrzebne kłopoty, bo przecież nie planował nikogo wpuszczać do swojego popieprzonego, zabałaganionego życia. jednak od ośmiu lat, od momentu, gdy do pierwszej dywizji dołączyła ta kruszyna z łagodnymi oczami i żelaznym charakterem, w jego głowie czasem pojawiały się wizje i dylematy. masa pytań i scenariuszy, _co by było gdyby._

szybko wyrwał się z tego amoku, z tego mirażu pragnień niemożliwych do spełnienia. nie mógł tego zasmakować, nie mógł zaspokoić łaknienia, by stworzyć z _kimś_ dom i rodzinę. i choć to było bolesne, tak gorzkie niczym najgorsze lekarstwo, musiał przełknąć tę ogromną gulę, godząc się z odgórnie ustalonym losem. był tylko marionetką w rękach okrutnego, stronniczego systemu. 

— skarbie, lepiej bierz z nas przykład, zamiast się tak mazgaić — rzuciła beztrosko shion, a kougami w ostatniej chwili wyłapał karcące spojrzenie brunetki, która z jawnym niedowierzaniem spoglądała na swoją świeżo upieczoną żonę. och, doskonale wiedział, do czego piła ta przebiegła, blond lisica. nie zdążył jednak powiedzieć ani słowa, nie zdążył się obronić i odparować jawny atak, wyprowadzony tak bezpośrednio i bezczelnie; gdzieś ponad ramieniem yayoi zamigotała rozbawiona twarz ginozy, jego radosne, szmaragdowe oczy, spoglądające na czerwoną z zawstydzenia nową-starą inspektor i dopiero w tej chwili uświadomił sobie jedno. 

i poczuł się cholernie głupio z faktem, że całą swoją uwagę skupił tak bardzo na akane, nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku, aż nie dostrzegł najważniejszego aspektu. zarówno shimotsuki, jak i jej _piesek gończy,_ nie zdążyli na główną ceremonię, wpadając dopiero teraz, by złożyć gratulacje i wręczyć niewielkie podarki. i gdy lustrował ten dysonans, wykwitający na ich twarzach, ten zawadiacki uśmiech gino, jego krzywo zawiązany krawat, wymownie zarumienione policzki miki i rozczochrane kosmyki, które uwolniły się z jej klasycznego koka, szybko połączył wątki, cicho parskając śmiechem pod nosem. 

byli w tym wszystkim tak beznadziejnie oczywiści. i cholernie im tego zazdrościł.

choć planował czmychnąć zaraz po zakończeniu uroczystości, zaszywając się w swoim mieszkaniu tak, jak każdego innego dnia, uciekając przed wzrokiem innych ludzi i zapadając się w natarczywych myślach, wystarczyło jedno groźne spojrzenie posłane spod długich, wytuszowanych rzęs shion, by szybko zmienił zdanie. wiedział, że miała to być tylko kilkugodzinna kolacja, zwieńczona alkoholem oraz szczyptą tańców, dlatego pomimo ogromnej niechęci, pokornie ruszył za akane. na jego nieszczęście, to właśnie ona dostała polecenie od _byłej_ szefowej kasei, by mieć na niego oko; wciąż niedowierzał, że ta paskudna, ślepo zapatrzona w system służbistka pozwoliła na coś tak nieodpowiedzialnego i bezczelnie zaprzeczającego odgórnym założeniom. i pomimo całej pogardy i niechęci, którą odczuwał w jej kierunku, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że gdzieś w tych poplątanych uczuciach, tliła się ogromna wdzięczność.

wdzięczność, że mógł wreszcie _ją_ zobaczyć. porozmawiać. raz jeszcze poczuć, że _żyje._

minęło dobrych kilka godzin, a wesołe rozmowy wciąż rozbrzmiewały w pomieszczeniu; shion, jak przystało na ekstrawertyczną królową, brylowała w towarzystwie, co rusz kogoś zagadując i sprawiając, by każdy czuł się komfortowo, a także zadbany i otoczony jej niepowtarzalnym ciepłem. akane cały ten czas spędzała razem z kougamim; tematy do konwersacji przychodziły tak naturalnie, jakby czas stanął w miejscu, jakby znów byli tamtą panią inspektor i egzekutorem. shinya mało o sobie mówił, dając przestrzeń i okazję, by kobieta mogła z wypiekami na twarzy opowiadać o prowadzonych sprawach, o nowych członkach dywizji oraz o każdym małym szczególe, który tak rozpaczliwie potrzebował poznać. tsunemori nie mogła oderwać od niego swojego spojrzenia; z każdą kolejną sekundą, z każdą kolejną kroplą czerwonego wina, spływającego wzdłuż przełyku, czuła, jak jej serce zaciska się w przyjemnych skurczach, bo on też nie przestawał na nią spoglądać. stalowe tęczówki, w których migotały kobaltowe przebłyski, były w nią wlepione, przyklejone jak za pomocą magicznej, niewidzialnej siły i miała wrażenie, jak coraz bardziej się w nich zapada, jak bezwładnie tonie w ich głębi. to, z jakim zainteresowaniem jej słuchał, jak przytakiwał i wymieniał swoje poglądy, jak delikatnie pochylał się w jej stronę; to wszystko sprawiało, że znów czuła się jak ta świeżo upieczona pani inspektor. tak młoda, tak oczywiście i głupio zauroczona. 

nie chciała go opuszczać nawet na krok, nawet na ułamek sekundy, jednak widząc zacięte spojrzenie shion, by poszła z nią wypić czarkę sake, nie mogła jej odmówić. szybko wzniosła toast, będący tylko w damskim gronie, a kiedy wróciła do stolika, zamarła w przerażeniu. poczuła, jak zimny pot spływa po karku, biegnąc nieprzyjemnie wzdłuż wyżłobienia przy kręgosłupie; jak ogromna gula rośnie w jej gardle, a ona sama z każdą sekundą ciężej łapie oddech. miała wrażenie, że w pomieszczeniu brakuje tlenu, że jej pęcherzyki płucne zapadają się w sobie, ulegając implozji i jest niezdolna do wykonywania podstawowych funkcji. ostatkiem siły oparła dłoń na wyrzeźbionym zagłówku krzesła, ratując się przed upadkiem. w jednej chwili jej kolana stały się jak z waty, miękkie i niestabilne, a akane coraz bardziej zapadała się w tych paranoicznych, przepełnionych przerażającym strachem, scenariuszach.

czy znowu go straciła? czy kolejny raz zniknął, zostawiając ją tak paskudnie osamotnioną w tym okropnym świecie?

w pierwszym odruchu wypadła na taras, próbując złapać choć trochę powietrza. miała nadzieję, że październikowe, chłodne powietrze orzeźwi umysł, rozjaśni wizję i znajdzie jakąś odpowiedź na to palące pytanie. i gdy tylko przekroczyła próg drzwi balkonowych, a jej oczom ukazała się jego sylwetka, przygarbiona i oparta o betonowy murek, miała ochotę wybuchnąć płaczem. płaczem pełnym radości i ogromnej ulgi, która nie miała innego ujścia z jej organizmu. już z tej odległości dostrzegła smugę dymu, która otaczała go niczym cień, będąca już jego integralną częścią. nieśmiało podeszła bliżej, z ciężkim, tak nieznośnie głośno kołaczącym sercem, z dłońmi wilgotnymi od potu, by przystanąć tuż obok; zerknęła na niego z ukosa, a następnie ciężko westchnęła. tak, jakby jeszcze chwila i miała się rozpłakać niczym małe dziecko. 

co on z nią robił do cholery?

przez dłuższy moment stali w ciszy, spoglądając na rozświetloną panoramę; choć był środek nocy, miasto tętniło życiem, przypominając pulsujący, żywy organizm. nie musieli odzywać się słowem; to milczenie, które ich skąpało, zawisło pomiędzy dwiema, tak skrajnie różnymi, sylwetkami dawało przyjemną swobodę i ukojenie. tak jakby napawali się wyłącznie swoją obecnością, kosztowali ją, by rozkoszować się tym zapomnianym, utęsknionym smakiem. gdy nikotynowy dym, tak dobrze znany, wielokrotnie odtwarzany, dotarł do jej nozdrzy, resztkami sił powstrzymywała się przed tą ogromną chęcią, by się w niego wtulić. by poczuć jego zapach, ten męski i ostrawy zapach jego perfum, tę woń mentolu i tytoniu, którym przesiąknęła jego szorstka skóra. by mogła poczuć jego ciepło i bicie serca pod swoim policzkiem, gdy wreszcie przylgnęłaby do jego torsu. jednak wciąż trwała w bezruchu, coraz ciężej oddychając. te niesforne, bezczelne wizje doprowadzały ją do szału.

— chyba będę się zbierać.

wycharczał wreszcie i zgasił peta, rozgniatając go na jednej z metalowych popielniczek, ustawionych na szerokiej balustradzie. już wykonał krok, już zamierzał znów odejść i ku przerażeniu akane zapewne ponownie zniknąć na nie wiadomo ile, jednak ona w przypływie desperacji, w tym pierwszym odruchu kierowanym przez nieopisany strach, wyciągnęła dłoń, by następnie bez wahania złapać za materiał jego czarnej, aksamitnej marynarki. nie mogła mu na to pozwolić. nie tym razem. 

nie mogła kolejny raz go stracić. był dla niej zbyt ważny, być może najważniejszy w całym życiu, by znów żałować niewykonania kroku i bierności, która prześladowała ją w snach. nieustannie wracała pod postacią różnorakich koszmarów, dziennych miraży przepełnionych makabrycznymi wizjami, powodujących, że zimny pot spływał po szyi i karku. pieprzone zapętlenie, wywołujące mdłości. wyrzuty tak ogromne, aż fizycznie bolesne. 

i gdy odwrócił się w jej stronę, z tym pięknym zaskoczeniem wypisanym na zmęczonej twarzy, gdy spojrzał na nią tymi przenikliwymi, wyjątkowymi oczami, wreszcie to z siebie wyrzuciła. słabym i cichym głosem, tak niepewnym, jakby się bała, że go spłoszy. że ucieknie, że przeleci jej przez palce niczym piasek.

— zostań, proszę. chociaż dziś.

wiedział, że przegrał tę batalię. to było oczywiste, tak naturalne i niemożliwe do uniknięcia. oddał ją walkowerem, nie wychodząc nawet z szatni. bo patrząc w te orzechowe tęczówki, widząc to nieme błaganie, rozrywające mu serce, oszałamiające i tak niedorzeczne, nie mógł jej odmówić. nigdy nie potrafił.

— przez ostatnie osiem lat, myślałam o tobie każdego dnia. 

słysząc ten miękki głos, tę nieopisaną czułość i ogromne pokłady wybaczenia, nie mógł przestać o tym rozmyślać. nie mógł wyrwać się z tego przeświadczenia, że akane musiała być nadczłowiekiem. boską istotą pozbawioną ludzkich wad, negatywnych uczuć, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę tak niepowtarzalną, aż ciężką do zdefiniowania i ubrania w słowa. w jego oczach od zawsze była płomieniem; tym z rodzaju dobrych i potrzebnych. przynoszących ukojenie i spokój, których każdy człowiek potrzebował.

była smukłą wiązką światła, wyznaczającą drogę powrotną do ponownego poczucia człowieczeństwa, pozwalającą ogrzać skostniałe od nienawiści kości, a przede wszystkim tą pochodnią, która odgania mrok, przynosząc upragniony, wytęskniony blask. blask będący zwiastunem czegoś nowego. 

i podczas, gdy w jego oczach i umyśle akane była tą pozytywną, utraconą przez niego, iskrą, wzniecającą łuny zmian, siebie postrzegał jako niekontrolowany pożar; trawiący wszystko w niszczycielskich płomieniach, pozostawiający za sobą przerażające pogorzelisko pełne niewinnych ofiar. był tą destrukcyjną siłą, żywiołem, przynoszącym tylko rozczarowanie i ból, opierając swoje istnienie na pierwszym odruchu i pradawnym instynkcie. zupełnie niczym pieprzone, dzikie zwierzę. jednak teraz, był pewien jak nigdy w życiu, że boleśnie się pomylił. tak żałośnie. tak sromotnie przegrał ze swoimi założeniami. 

on nigdy nie był ogniem; był tylko łatwopalną cieczą, która wybuchała i płonęła pod wpływem niekontrolowanych uczuć. to właśnie zemsta, obsesyjne pragnienie wyznaczenia sprawiedliwości były tymi iskrami, odpalonymi zapałkami rzuconymi wprost w jego duszę, przesiąkniętą benzyną.

i teraz odczuwał to jeszcze boleśniej. bo kiedy tylko jej miękkie, słodkie wargi dotknęły jego, przeżył prawdziwą wewnętrzną eksplozję. cały świat, który dotychczas znał, runął w gruzach, stanął w niekontrolowanych, feerycznych płomieniach, a on sam miał wrażenie, jakby narodził się na nowo. jakby ktoś otworzył mu oczy, wyrwał ze śpiączki trwającej całą wieczność. 

i byli tylko oni; otoczeni hipnotyzującymi językami ognia, wypełniającymi każdy atom, sięgającymi do każdego krańca i koniuszka ich ciał. akane była jego iskrą, przyczyną pożaru, który zajmował umysł, duszę i sercem. płonął żywcem, skąpany w upragnionym blasku, cieple, otulony żarem, trawiony ogniem, który zamiast spalać, budował go na nowo. i błagał, by trwało to wiecznie.

chciał już zawsze czuć jej gorący dotyk, przypominający płynną lawę, który tak namiętnie piętnował jego skórę, wypalał na nim ślady jej bezwarunkowej miłości. pragnął trwać w euforycznym, lubieżnym zapętleniu, gdy jej paznokcie raz za razem drapały jego ramiona, zostawiając krwiste, podłużne smugi, gdy przygryzała jego wargi, pociągając za gęste pukle czarnych, rozwichrzonych włosów. 

bo dla niego nie było to destrukcyjnym aktem, niszczycielską siłą; to było niczym wielki wybuch. te scalone, stopione ze sobą ciała były początkiem, nowym rozdziałem, bo w tej jednej chwili tworzyli razem nowy wszechświat, kolejne wymiary i alternatywne uniwersa, poznając każdą możliwą drogę, którą mogli kiedyś obrać. i był pewien, jak nigdy wcześniej. tak kurewsko pewny, że tym razem niczego nie spieprzy. 

bo w jej oczach, roziskrzonych tymi oszałamiającymi płomieniami, dostrzegł to, czego rozpaczliwie szukał. 

_miłość._


End file.
